Fur Balls
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: Starting with kittens in a box to full out bad ass ninja cats. These fur balls can't be a bigger pain in my ass. I know they have a secret. So dang it I will find out no matter what. Even if it means losing it all. I will do anything for my fur balls.
1. Chapter 1

Cats, I know. But hey, it doesn't hurt to try to make another type of this story. If it starts off suckish, I am sorry. I will get better as I go on.

But I don't want to keep you waiting. So here is a new story I am writing(:  
I do not own Naruto.

"Kakashi." I said through the radio as I was standing over a box "I need you over here."

"On my way." He said as I stared down and what the box contains.

Not to long later Kakashi walked into the clearing as I only pointed down. He looked into the box and gave a long sigh.

We started off chasing illegal traders as we caught them in the act. It was a long chase but they got away as they went through hidden tunnels and set their base on fire. So it gave them a major head start as we tried to put it out.

"What do we do?" I asked as I looked at the stamp on the side "They are most likely summonings or whatever. And they were owned in the black market."

"Lets just take them back with us." He said as he picked up the box "There is no need to leave them here."

"And we are lucky they weren't in the fire." I said as we started walking back to Konoha.

The trip only took us an hour tops with walking. We would have ran, but running with the box wouldn't have been a smart idea.

As Kakashi set the box on Tsunades desk. She could do nothing but stare. I sat there explaining on why we now have a box of she has a box of seven kittens.

"What are we suppose to do?" I asked as she was deep in thought "We can't just give them to a shelter or something. They are ninja kittens."

Their chakra was very tiny due to their age.

"Sakura… you work well with your tiger summonings." She said as I knew where this was going.

"There is no way I can be able to take care of them!" I said quickly

"Well to bad." She said "You can have less time at work with the same amount of pay."

This wasn't as bad as I thought. "I have no choice here, huh?" I asked

"Nope." She only smiled "Now go home with your cats. Kakashi can give me an update on the mission."

"Yes." I said with a nod. I then grabbed the box as I walked out of the office.

It didn't take long to get to my house as I set them in front of the couch as I sat down I looked at each one of them.

Tiny little eyes stared right back at me.

One orange and black one tried to jump out of the box but failed as he was to tiny.

"I guess you guys can't be to bad…" I mumbled as I ran a hand through my hair. "What am I going to do with you little fur balls?"

They clearly didn't like the name I just gave them. I gave a sigh as I picked one up.

This one had long black hair. He clearly seemed annoyed as his black eyes gave me one of the most annoyed glares.

I simply raised an eye brow as I set him on the coffee table "Don't move." He simply sat there with the same look on his face.

I then picked up a light blue kitten. He seemed like he was smiling at me as it showed in his black eyes as well. I gave a small smile back as I set him next to the black one.

Then there was the second long haired one. This one was a pretty golden color with bright blue eyes. He didn't like being picked up but he was glad to be here.

I never knew cats could smile…

I set him down along with the other two.

Then there was the one that failed to jump out of the box. He was trying to paw at my face as I looked at him. He was apparently really happy to see me. He had a hint of orange on his face as the rest of him was black. His black eyes had a hint of red to them. I ignored it as I set him down on the table.

Then there was a pure light red one with dark brown eyes. He didn't seem to like me one bit. Never in my life would I have thought a cat would ever give such a death glare. I rolled my eyes as I set him down.

_"At least he didn't hiss and try to take my face off…" _I thought as I then grabbed another.

This one was fully silver. He had pink eyes. He hissed at me and tried to swipe at me but I grabbed him by the skin on his neck. He still hissed at me as I gave him a really bored look. After a few minutes of him finally knowing this will go no where. He stopped hissing and I set him down.

The next didn't seem to want anything to do with me. He gave a really annoyed look like the black one. He was a dark brown with black markings all over him. His eyes really creeped me out as they were a to bright of green, which seemed really unnatural.

Then I noticed it…

Dirt on my table.

"Time for a bath." I said as some freaked and jumped off the table. The black, blue, red, and dark brown stayed sitting as I put them back into the box. I walked them to the bathroom, set them in there, and shut the door.

It only took me about ten minutes to find the rest. Soon I was sitting in a tank top and shorts as I ran the tub. I waited till the water was warm enough.

Then when I grabbed for the first one…

That's when all hell broke lose.

"Damn it you fur balls!" I yelled as they all stopped "Just get in the damn tub already!"

Never in my life have I hated animals so.

Did you like it? I hope so. I can never really get the begging of a story well. But keep reading if you like it(:

Review with ideas on names(:


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop randomly broke down on me and I lost all the information/stories that I was working on.

But I am glad to tell you this, I have gotten my desktop to work finally. It was put away cause no one uses it.

Also now I have some free time to work on the stories because I am finally in summer and have no more homework or anything to do with school.

But it will also be awhile for me to update because my aunt is having a baby(a girl3) and I want to help out with the new family addition. 

I also want to say that the next few chapters might be short. I'm sorry for that.

But I still hope you guys read and wait for the chapters(:  
Thank you for being patient. Or not killing me for making you guys wait so long(:

Love you guys:D

LuckyLaTat


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I have kept you all waiting. I would have updated but my computer broke and my desktop doesn't work. So this is all fun trying to find a way to update.

There might be a few errors in here. I am sorry, I can't really check because this is my iPod. 

Well I made you guys wait long enough. So enjoy(:

After the pain of getting them all in the tube and cleaned up. I decited it was now time for lunch. Not only for me this time...

I stood staring blankly into my fridge as I had nothing in there. And I mean nothing. I haven't really been home long enough to eat or go shopping. Usually I was on a mission or eating at the hospital or with friends.

I then grabbed the trash can, threw everything inside the fridge and freezer in there. I heard a few annoyed meows behind me.

But I gave it no mind. I then walked to my room, changed into a green top with black shorts. I pulled on my knee high boots and grabbed my wallet.

I soon stood in front of the door with seven kittens who happened to be in front of me.

"Now look you fur balls. I am going out to get us some food. Don't claw the couch or anything. Ya got that?"

The black one seemed to have nodded.

I could only blink as I soon shook my head from the thought.

I walked out, gave a mumbled 'bye' and walked out.

I soon walked to the pet shop as I knew they needed food.

"Hey there Sakura!" Kiba said as he walked up to me "I didn't know you owned cats."

"If I didn't know you had the nose of a dog, I would surely be freaked." I said with a small laugh.

"Goodthing we know eachother then." he gave a wink "So what do you need?"

"Everything a cat needs I guess." I said simply.

"Well how old are they?" he asked

"They are kittens who are also summonings."

"Do you know how big they are going to get if they're summonings or just plain ninja cats?"

"How big?" I asked worried

"Maybe the size of Akamaru."

"Ugh... Why did I have to get stuck with them?" I asked myself

"How did they come into your care anyways?" he asked as he started giving me food

"I was chasing the black market for a mission and found them there. When I came back I had to keep them because of my feline summonings."

"Well cats are really good for stealth." he said "You'll get a lot of missions for that."

"Especally for how many missions you get for tracking." I said as I thought of the work "I don't want that many. Plus there is seven and don't know a thing."

"Maybe we can get together some time and train. I have to train a few puppies. And it'll help with their people and animal skills."

"We are so making plans." I said with a small laugh as we were finished getting everything a cat needs.

"But each of them should have their own special ability or something. So watch out for that. Also bring them in so I could make sure they are healthy and everything."

"I will probably come in with them today or something. Unless you can come to my house. I don't want to carry seven fur balls."

"I'll come over today then." he gave a smile "Have you told Naruto?"

"He's going to flip a bitch when he finds out." I shook my head with a sigh "He hates cats."

Kiba only gave a laugh. "You'll have one hell of a head ache then."

I gave him a smile.

"Well I'll come by later to check on them." he said as we were done with getting cat supplies.

"See you later." I said as he nodded and walked out. I then went to the markets and started buying all the things that will stick up my fridge

"Sakura." I heard Hinata say as she walked up to me as i was getting fruit.

"Hey Hinata!" I said over joyed to see my best friend this soon after a mission

"H-how did the m-mission go?" she asked

"I got new house guests." I said as she gave a questioning glance "We found ninja kittens and I have to take care of them."

"R-really?" she asked a bit taken back.

"Yeah there is seven of them." I rolled my eyes "Want to come by?"

"S-sure! I wouldn't m-mind." she said happily as I knew she would have stopped by later no matter what.

We started walking back to my house not to long after. It was a comfortable silence like usual as Hinata didn't really like talking in public. She hates how people over hear and listen in. Plus with her being a bit antisocial, it's hard. But I love how when we are alonwhether shuddering stops.

When we got to my door I turned to look at her "Prepare for the kittens."

She gave a giggle as I opened the door and walked right to the kitchen. I heard her shut it and walk in behind me.

She sat on my kitchen table as I put all the bags down. I gave a light sigh as I was happy with what I bought.

Not to long later I heard paws run into the kitchen.

"Awe!" Hinata said looking at them "They are so tiny and cute!"

I gave a small laugh as they were all looking at Hinata weird.

"Have you named them?" She asked as I shook my head "Want to do it now?"

"Sure!" I said with a small smile as I grabbed their cat bowls "Help me carry these into the living room and we'll name them in there."

Not to long later we sat on the couch watching them eat. I grabbed the black one as he gave me the most annoying look I have ever seen a cat give.

"This one looks kinda..." Hinata trailed off

"I images as someone with a stick up their ass." I mumbled as I swore the cat raised an eye brow... Or whatever a cat could do.

"What about Midnight or something?" Hinata said

"Perfect with his fur." I said as I sat him down on the table with another bowl of food. He went to eating.

I then picked up the blue one. He seemed annoyed that I took him from his food and happy to be here.

I then noticed under his beady eyes he had darker blue marks.

"I'm thinking Sushi." I said as his eye twitched.

Hinata giggled in agreement.

I put him down as he returned to eating as well.

I then picked up the blonde one. He seemed really happy to get some attention.

"Sunshine." I said as he looked annoyed.

"Some of them don't seem to happy with their names." Hinata said with amusement in her voice.

I only shrugged as I set him down on the table as well. I then grabbed the red one as he seems to not like me one bit.

"His fur reminds me of Cinammon." Hinata said as I nodded. He looked like he was going to kill us all as I set him down so he can eat.

Then there was the orange and black one.

I couldn't keep him in my hand as he was to hyper.

"Is he on steroids or something?" I asked more to myself then anyone as he couldn't keep still.

"I think he is or something." Hinata agreed as we both silently agreed that his name is now Steroid.

I then picked up the brown and black one.

His black markings look like noodles... I think I've been around Naruto to much.

"Noodles." I said as Hinata gave me an odd look "Naruto."

"Oh." she said nodding

Then there is the all white one. He growled as I took him away from his food.

"I want a name to just piss him off." I said

"Fluffy." she said "Or snowball."

"I am thinking that we should go with Fluffy." I smiled at the look I got in return. "Kiba will be here soon to do a check up on these guys."

"You think anything is wrong?" she asked as they were now sitting on the table looking at us.

"Wellmother than going to be pains in my ass. I never thought something would be wrong." I said as there was a knock on the door "Come in!"

"Hey ladies." Kiba said as he took a seat between us "How are you this fine evening?"

"Good now check my kittens so we can all go out." I said as me and Hinata walked to my room as he checked them.

About an half hour later, Hinata and I came back looking hot. Me in a silk dark red mini dress, while she is in a dark purple mini dress. We had our high heels on and were ready to party.

"Damn, I am glad to be taking two lovely ladies with me tonight." he gave a wink.

"Neji, N-Naruto, and I-Ino are coming." Hinata said

"Damn." he seemed sad "But anyways, they are fine."

"We are here to party!" I heard Ino yell as I heard more foot steps walk into my house

"Let's go!" I yelled as we all went out to the club

Around 3 o'clock in the morning

"Thank you for walking me home Neji." I said as he walked me to the couch "After those drinking contests, I am fucked up."

"Get some sleep and call me tomorrow so I can take you out to eat." he gave me hug and I heard him walk out locking the door.

I went intomy kitchen, turned on the light, looked at the blue man and the blonde wave as they are sitting on the counter.

"Hey guys." I said as I grabbed a glass of water

"Hello." they both said. I started drinking as then it hit me

"Holy fuck who are you?" I yelled dropping my glass

"well I am Sushi." the blue one said

"and I am Sunshine." the blonde said

Fuck.

So here is the second chapter(: sorry if there is a mistake or two. This is written on my iPod. And it changed so many words that I lost count.

But I hope you like it(:

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So here is this chapter. This one is a bit rushed. That is only because I am changing the story line a bit. Sorry about that.

But also, sorry if there is mistakes. I'm still writing on my iPod.

But enjoy(:

I do not own Naruto.

I simply just stood there.

"Last time I go out to that club!" I yelled "But weren't you cats?"

"Well we are cats." someone said behind me. I turned and found Sasori.

"Holy shit my drink was spiked..." I mumbled

"You couldn't taste it?" I heard another man said.

Fuck Itachi.

"I can I'm just hoping that it was..." I was getting a bit scared

Next thing I knew. I had every single Akatsuki member in my small kitchen.

"I'm to drunk for this!" I yelled as I walked out of my kitchen

I soon was laying in my bed in my tank top and shorts. I had my face in my pillow as I soon heard the door open

"Go away." I mumbled

"Sakura..." I heard Itachi begin "I know you are drunk. But we must talk."

"About what?" I mumbled "Cause tOmorrow you all are leaving."

"Do not get rid of us." he said

"and why not?" I sat up in my bed

"Because we are trying to find our leader and two others."

"And what happened?" I asked calmly

"We all got seperated." he said

"How?"

"When we got changed into kittens we were running around in the forest for a while. We were then attacked by the people in the black market. Those three were the only ones who did not get caught."

"So now you're human so to look for them." I said as I laid back down

"We can't."

"Explain." I said as I wanted to sleep

"We can only change into a human at night if we want to." he said

"At least it isn't anything like a werewolf were you can only change on a full moon."

"We also need your help." he said

"I must be super fucked up right now..." I mumbled to myself as I forgot Itachi was here "My kittens turned into the Akatsuki. I need to go to a mental hospital..."

"How much did you have to drink?" Itachi asked

"I was in like five drinking contest and just drank through out the whole night." I mumbled

"Maybe we should talk tomorrow. When you're sober." I heard my door shut.

I woke up the next day to find the kittens all sleeping on the couch.

"That must have been one crazy night for all of us.." I mumbled to myself as I made myself some coffee. I looked at the clock to find it almost noon.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he opened my door

"Kitchen." I called back as I saw a few kittens lazily make their way into my kitchen

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat himself in one of my wooden chairs

"You, Hinata, Neji, and I are all going out to lunch today "I came to pick you up."

"Well let me get ready then." I said as I went up to my room.

I soon came down in my everyday outfit. My red sleeveless shirt with the black shorts and medic skirt. I then threw on my knee high boots.

"Ready?" he asked as he was looking eye to eye with Midnight

"Leave the cats alone." I said with an eye roll as he stood up

"Let's go then." he said as we walked out my door

It didn't take us long to get to Narutos favorite place. Yes we had to have ramen for lunch.

Hinata and Neji were already there. We each took a seat next to eachother as it was like any other lunch date we have.

But today my mind wasn't set right. I kept on thinking back to last night.

If it happened to be real. Then damn, will I turn into a drinker.

"Sakura?" Neji asked as I turned my head to look at him. I gave him a simple 'H?' telling him to go on "Are you alright?"

"Ya you have been really quiet." Naruto said as Hinata agreed soon after

"I guess I'm just a little out of it today. That's all." I gave a small smile telling them that I am alright.

"But as I was saying," Naruto said "those cats of yours will turn out to be a real big handful. I can already tell you that by just looking at the black one today."

"Yeah but there will be some good things coming out of those guys." I said

"Like what other then clawing up everything?" Naruto said stubbornly

"They are going to be really good at stealth. They will also have their own Jutsus as well. They will be a lot of help on missions."

"So you'll take all seven on missions!" he doesn't think much at times

"Hell no. I will only take like one or two. It depends on what the mission needs."

"How big will they get?" Hinata asked

"The size of Akamaru or something." I said sadly well more like annoyed

"Looks like you will need a bigger house." Neji said with a smirk

"And a bigger litter box." Naruto said with a laugh.

I do not want to pick up giant shits...

"This is all just very stressfull..." I mumbled "I was happy with my summonings. Just this is way to much for one person to handle."

"Well you can handle it better then most people." Neji said

"Well I am sure that there is people out there who can handle it much better then I can."

"Well just be happy that you can handle them."

I gave a sigh as I knew he was right.

Not to long later we all left.

I then decited to go try to train my fur balls to see what they could do.

Here I am. Standing in front of my seven fur balls. I would feel so much better if they weren't kittens. But there is nothing I can do about that now can I.

"Okay. So I have no idea whatsoever on how to train you guys. So one at a time, one of you will come up and show me what you can do."

They looked annoyed as hell.

"Now, Midnight. Get your furry ass up here." I pointed to a spot and he walked to it "Now do an attack or something at this dummy." I pointed to a hay dummy that was in front of him. I took a step back as I felt his chakra change.

From his normal 'I don't give a shit calm chakra' it changed to 'I am going to kick some ass chakra'.

He stood on all fours, his back was raised high, his eyes narrowed.

His chakra began to raise, then suddenly...

A tiny blast of fire came out of his mouth.

If only they weren't so tiny. Maybe their attacks would be bigger.

The other kittens, more like Sushi, Sunshine, and Snowball were laughing their ass off. And then the rest just seemed to be amused.

"Well we will work on that." I said as he walked back to the others but seemed to wrap the shadows around him "So breathe fire and have shadow power. What else?"

'None of this should be a surprise to you if you remember last night." I heard Midnights voice in my head 'And stop calling me midnight already.'

"No." I said "So last night wasn't a dream?"

'No.'

"Fuck my life..." i mumbled "So what now?"

'Wait until dark.'

"Until then, Sushi, get over here." I pointed to the spot.

Might as well see all of their powers.

Midnight - breathes fire. Blends in with shadows.

Sushi - controls water. I gave him the perfect name.

Sunshine - can control the earth, bend it orwhatever. He can also shoot exploding balls from his mouth

Cinnamon - can control random objects like puppets. Claws and teeth have poison. Also shoots poison gas out of his mouth.

Steriod - he doesn't do shit other then run away

Snowball - He just can't die...

Noodles - he can grow his fur out like wires. His fur is very strong. he can use all chakra elements.

"Now I swear if you guys use those in my house I will kill you all." was the only thing I can say

By that time it was night.

And then right in front of me, all seven changed into men.

They were also naked...

"Shit... Akatsuki kittens..." I mumbled to my self

"Sakura." Itachi/Midnight said "Don't freak."

"I wish I was drunk." I said as I now had a huge headache

Sorry that this is short. But I'm trying to find ways to keep this story going. Im changing the plot right now so it's kinda hard to write this. But next time it will be better and not as rushed.

I hope you like it.

Review(:


End file.
